No renuncies a la magia
by PukitChan
Summary: Algunos escogen diferentes formas de manifestar la magia. Roxanne y Marius son de ese tipo de personas. / Este fic participa en el Amigo Invisible Invierano del foro "Amor de Tercera Generación".


**_Este fic participa en el Amigo Invisible Invierano del foro "Amor de Tercera Generación"._**

Con mucho cariño para mi Amiga Invisible, **Victoire Black**; ojalá esta historia sea de tu completo agrado.

**Título:** No renuncies a la magia.

**Resumen**: Algunas personas escogieron manifestar la magia de una manera un poco diferente a la usual. Como Roxanne y Marius Blaker.

**Personaje: **Roxanne Weasley/OC

**Palabras: **5,454

**_Disclaimer:_**El universo de Harry Potter pertenece a J.K. Rowling. Yo únicamente escribo esta historia por el simple placer de hacerlo. No se obtiene ningún beneficio económico por ello, ni nada de eso.

**"**_Cualquier cosa evitando los típicos clichés de su personaje y su historia. Quiero una Roxanne más allá de su apellido y la historia de su familia, así que si no se mencionan demasiado (incluyendo a sus tíos, primos y hermano) mejor"_

* * *

**No renuncies a la magia**

Por:

PukitChan

Roxanne se estremeció en esa oscura noche, cuando el helado viento golpeó con fuerza su rostro. Ella cerró sus ojos un momento mientras sus temblorosas manos se aferraban al viejo y desteñido abrigo, que alguna vez había sido de color negro. Aquel era el invierno más crudo que recordaba haber vivido en sus tres años en Bradford, Yorkshire. Ni siquiera Escocia, con sus noches frías y sus tierras llenas de hielo en la madrugada de los días de diciembre, le había parecido tan terrible y helado.

Con una mueca irónica dibujándose en su rostro, Roxanne admitió para sí misma que, en realidad, nunca le había gustado el invierno. A sus veinticinco años, cualquiera diría que era tiempo para madurar y aceptar las inclemencias del clima, pero no tenía tiempo ni ganas para hacerlo. Le gustaba el calor del verano y, definitivamente, preferiría estar viviendo otra época del año. Aunque, dicho sea de paso, preferiría que un montón de cosas fueran diferentes en su vida.

"Vamos, no puedes seguir llorando sobre la leche derramada" pensó. Además, durante los últimos años, había conseguido muchas cosas. Bueno, en realidad no tantas como con las que pretendía engañarse a sí misma, pero algunas veces, aquella mentira le proporcionaba la leve esperanza de que, en algún momento y de alguna forma, encontraría lo que había estado buscando a ciegas.

Sí, de alguna manera lo conseguiría. Inclusive si ahora su camino parecía demasiado torcido, sabría cómo arreglarlo. ¿No había sido así siempre, desde que era una niña? Entonces, si confiaba en ello y se esforzaba, pronto todo se solucionaría.

Sintiéndose un poco mejor consigo misma, Roxanne dio la vuelta en la esquina de _Kirkgate_, para así entrar a la transitada y ruidosa avenida _Sunbridge_. Al echar un fugaz vistazo a su reloj de pulso, calculó cuánto tiempo le quedaba libre. Si apuraba el paso y no se entretenía demasiado en los escaparates, podría cenar tranquilamente antes de iniciar una nueva jornada laboral en el pub _The Sun_. Con eso en mente, e ignorando el cansancio provocado por estar cuatro horas de pie frente a un grupo de adolescentes en El Museo de la Paz, donde trabajaba de miércoles a viernes, avanzó con aún más firmeza.

No podía darse por vencida, ni siquiera en esos momentos, cuando parecía que inclusive con dos trabajos, nunca podría ahorrar lo suficiente para poder vivir sola. Al desviar ligeramente su pasos para evitar chocar con una pareja que venía abrazada, Roxanne miró hacia su lado izquierdo, donde un edificio lleno de cristales le devolvió su reflejo: el de una joven mujer de pómulos altos y aspecto cansado, cuyos rizos anaranjados parecían revolverse todavía más gracias a la desordenada coleta que, vanamente, intentaba mantenerlos en el mismo sitio. Se intentó sonreír, preguntándose cómo era posible que aquella mujer, que aparentaba menos edad, podía tener tanta vejez en su mirada. Sus ojos, por cierto, era uno de los rasgos que más le agradaban a Roxanne de su persona: eran de un profundo color marrón.

«_No me parezco en nada a ti, ¿no es verdad? Ni a ninguno de ellos en realidad_»

Quizá debió tomar un taxi para llegar a casa. De esa manera, su mente no estaría trabajando tan deprisa. Pero ¿a quién quería engañar? No podía darse el lujo de pagar uno cuando en casa tenía cuentas que pagar. Además, caminar era un buen ejercicio. Y en la mayoría de las ocasiones, conseguía tranquilizarla. Aunque era claro que eso no podía funcionar por siempre. Había noches como ésa, en las que sus pensamientos cuidadosamente guardados, tenían la mala costumbre de escaparse y aparecer.

Sin mucho éxito, se propuso cambiar de pensamientos. Intentó pensar en Charlotte y lo que diría cuando descubriera que Roxanne no había preparado la cena. Seguramente cualquier otro día haría toda una escena dramática, pero ahora, con su nuevo novio y siendo viernes, no le daría demasiada importancia. Aun así, no quería confiarse. Roxanne ya había descubierto lo difícil que era vivir sola y encontrar a una buena compañera de piso. Charlotte fue como un milagro caído directo del cielo: con ella estudiando su carrera profesional en una universidad cercana y siendo más ruidosa que molesta, era fácil convivir con ella. Además, era ordenada: algo que ayudó mucho a Roxanne, quien no podía mantener más de dos segundos una cosa en el mismo lugar. Con Charlotte compartiendo su espacio, era como aprender a vivir nuevamente. Era empezar desde cero una pequeña familia.

Al pasar frente a _The Sun_, Roxanne encontró a uno de los camareros barriendo la acera. El chico agitó su mano animadamente al reconocerla y señaló su reloj, recordándole desde la distancia que faltaban menos de dos doras para que ella entrara a su turno. Asintió y continuó su camino, llegando a la fatídica conclusión de que Charlotte la mataría.

No obstante, cuando llegó al edificio donde compartía espacio con más de sesenta estudiantes universitarios, y abrió la puerta de su apartamento, se sorprendió al descubrir que, en su desordenado escritorio, había pescado frito acompañado por patatas. Sonrió. Tal vez debería reconsiderar su sexualidad y casarse con Charlotte.

―¡Hola Anne! ―La aludida volteó. Charlotte, con su largo cabello negro, su hermoso rostro y su sonrisa que conquistaba con solo mirarla, en ese momento estaba recargada en la entrada de su habitación, cepillándose su sedosa melena―. Imaginé que llegarías cerca de esta hora, así que compré comida para ti.

―Pero ―protestó débilmente―. Se suponía que hoy me tocaba preparar la cena y…

Charlotte agitó la mano, restándole importancia mientras arrugaba su pequeña nariz.

―No te preocupes por eso. Además, hoy trabajas en el pub, ¿verdad? Despéjate de tus responsabilidades por un momento.

―Muchas gracias ―musitó, pero una sonrisa divertida se formó en sus labios―. ¿Irás a cenar con Chris hoy?

Más antes de que Charlotte pudiera responder, unos golpecillos en la puerta se escucharon. Ambas, por inercia, miraron en la dirección de donde provenía el sonido, y Roxanne tuvo el secreto placer de ver a su compañera sonrojándose. La miró desaparecer y correr hacia su propia alcoba, donde seguramente acomodó los últimos detalles de su apariencia. Cuando volvió aparecer, sus labios tenían un color rosado y entre sus manos colgaba un bolso color blanco que combinaba con sus zapatos.

―Te ves preciosa ―halagó, imaginando que ésa era la aprobación que ella esperaba. Sin embargo, frunció el ceño cuando notó que Charlotte se aferraba a la pared y mordía nerviosamente su labio inferior―. ¿Ocurre algo?

―Te llegó en la tarde correspondencia. La dejé sobre tu cama ―explicó y miró a Roxanne con ternura, antes de añadir―: Cena bien y cuídate en el trabajo, ¿quieres? No queremos que una de _ellas_ te ataque por ser más guapa. Hasta luego, Anne.

En cuanto escuchó la puerta del apartamento cerrarse, Roxanne miró hacia la cama. Suspiró al comprender porque Charlotte se había tomado tantas molestias por ella y terminó sonriendo al pensar que, solo por preocuparse por ella, la debería querer un poco más.

En silencio, se acercó a la cama y lo miró: se trataba de un sobre blanco, adornado por varios sellos postales. Una familiar caligrafía recitaba su dirección y su nombre. Incómoda, se sobó su nuca y lo tomó entre sus manos, abriéndolo bruscamente. Como esperaba, dentro estaba una carta que no leyó, acompañado de un cheque en el que se leía la cantidad de dinero necesaria que pondría fin a sus días de dos empleos. Miró el cheque durante un rato, antes de animarse a colocarla dentro del sobre una vez más. Apretándolo, caminó en dirección hacia el escritorio y tensó ligeramente sus labios cuando, al abrir la gaveta inferior, una gran cantidad de sobres similares hicieron su aparición. Arrojó el nuevo sobre encima de estos y los miró con tristeza.

No necesitaba su ayuda. Les demostraría que su decisión de alejarse del mundo mágico y vivir en el mundo muggle, no había sido solo un capricho suyo.

.

* * *

.

Roxanne sabía que en _The sun_ no existía el concepto de la soledad. En menos de un año laborando allí, sus noches de jueves a sábado se habían transformado en la forma perfecta para recordar su edad. Su trabajo no era difícil: colocaba la bandera gay en las ventanas, adornaba el local para las noches y atendía a los clientes. Cualquiera pensaría que alguien como ella, que no vestía colores estrafalarios y era heterosexual, parecía inadecuada en ese lugar. Pero, además de contar con divertidos espectáculos y propinas increíbles, ella había encontrado un cálido lugar. Cada uno de sus compañeros habían hallado una manera de hacerla sonreír un poco más.

―Buenas noches, _petit_.

Ella levantó la vista y, asintiendo con su cabeza, respondió al saludo que una mujer alta, de cabello claro y labios gruesos, le ofreció desde la barra. David, como originalmente aquella mujer se llamaba, le lanzó un beso descarado que la hizo sonreír más y negar con la cabeza.

―Hola _Sweet _―contestó, acercándose. La observó con atención y solo hasta ese momento se percató del diminuto vestido plateado que portaba esa noche―. ¿Tienes espectáculo hoy?

―Uno, solamente ―respondió, apretando sus labios pintados de un intenso rojo―. Pero no me preocupo. Después de lo que haré, no se cansarán de pedir por más.

―¡Vaya! ―respondió, silbando por lo bajo―. Habrá muchas rosas esta noche. Debe ser lindo tener tantos admiradores.

_Sweet _soltó una risita dulce mientras recargaba sus brazos en la barra del pub, mostrando divertida, a cualquiera que estuviera dispuesto a verla, el volumen de sus senos.

―_Petit_, si yo fuera el hombre que de nacimiento dicen que fui, tú estarías entre mis brazos, en un bar heterosexual, justo en este momento. Y si fuera tu novio heterosexual, definitivamente no dejaría que trabajaras en ese aburrido museo dando discursos acerca de la paz, tan falsos como los de la ganadora de _Miss Universe_. Muy bonito, pero también fantasioso.

―Es muy interesante ―reprochó, alzando su ceja y colocando las manos sobre su cintura―. Las personas somos bondadosas, _Sweet_. Tenemos que recuperar nuestra fe en la humanidad.

―_Petit, Petit, Petit _―murmuró ella, balanceando su dedo índice de un lado a otro a medida que pronunciaba su sobrenombre―, a los humanos nos encanta pelear.

Roxanne abrió la boca para protestar, pero antes de conseguir hacerlo, _Sweet_ colocó uno de sus largos dedos sobre sus labios y le guiñó el ojo, divertida.

―No me des aún más la razón ―susurró, moviendo su cabello. Entonces, cuando alejó su dedo, _Sweet_ empujó un papel, cuidadosamente doblado por la mitad, a través de la barra, en dirección a Roxanne. Ella lo miró con curiosidad―. Pero esta es una pequeña recompensa del destino por luchar siempre por la paz.

Miró a _Sweet_ un momento antes de animarse a tomar el papel. Su corazón, quizás anticipando buenas noticias, comenzó a palpitar con fuerza. Temblorosa, Roxanne desdobló el papel.

Se trataba de una propaganda.

Inhaló hondamente antes de comenzar a leerla. Sus labios temblaron mientras las letras aparecían y en sus ojos se acumularon unas cuantas lágrimas. No podía creerlo. _Era su oportunidad. _

―_Sweet… _

―Es una buena manera de comenzar. Inténtalo, Roxanne. Sé que lo conseguirás.

.

* * *

_. _

Caelum entrecerró sus ojos mientras miraba el animado y colorido cartel que, colgado detrás del cristal de la librería, invitaba a todos los ilustradores de la zona (tanto profesionales como novatos) a participar en el nuevo proyecto de la Editorial _El tintero y la pluma. _Visto desde esa forma, Caelum pensó cuán bonito parecía ser. No obstante, en ninguna parte de las bases escritas con letra pequeña, él pudo leer todo el martirio que había representado para él aquellos últimos meses.

«_Sin pretender ofenderte, querido y desconocido tatarabuelo, pero esto ha sido un asco» _pensó. Caelum suspiró, preguntándose por qué la retorcida mente de su tatarabuelo se le había ocurrido hacer un contrato como aquél.

―¿Señor Blaker? ¿Sucede algo?

_Blaker. _El famoso apellido que su tatarabuelo le había heredado junto con un montón de extrañas tradiciones llenas de nombres de estrellas y ojos grises. _Blaker. _Un apellido hermoso, pero que él no desearía tener. No en realidad.

Caelum imaginó a su tatarabuelo, Marius Blaker, exactamente en la misma posición en la que él se encontraba. No le costó dibujar en su mente unos ojos grises, muy parecidos a los suyos, mirando con una estudiada indiferencia el escaparate de una librería cualquiera. Cuando vio por primera vez el elegante retrato de Marius, a Caelum le costó trabajo encontrar en aquel hombre de porte atractivo y orgulloso, las manos de un escritor de cuentos infantiles. Inclusive ahora, cuando sostenía uno de los libros de su tatarabuelo y leía las pequeñas aventuras llenas de dibujos que había creado, le era difícil creer que ellos estaban emparentados. Caelum ni siquiera se llevaba bien con sus sobrinos.

Además, la figura de su tatarabuelo estaba muy distorsionada por el tiempo. Nadie sabía cómo, a sus escasos ocho años, Marius había aparecido sin explicación alguna en el pueblo de Yorkshire. No tenía pasado, ni memoria, ni vida. Solo tenía su nombre: Marius Blaker. Y pese a su estado andrajoso, no parecía tener más daños. Tenía una educación refinada para ser un niño abandonado. Aprendía con suma facilidad y era diferente, aunque nadie podía precisar en qué. Nadie lo buscó ni reclamó por él. Nadie intentó adoptarlo. Se crió en un orfanato y aprendió a vivir por su propia cuenta. Se volvió escritor. Y, repentinamente, ese niño al que los médicos le habían determinado un shock emocional que le impedía recordar su pasado, se había vuelto famoso.

Y ahora, en su aniversario luctuoso, pretendían crear una nueva edición de su colección más famosa de cuentos, teniendo como consecuencia que su más curiosa petición se mostrara una vez más: los ilustradores de sus cuentos deberían ser escogidos únicamente por miembros de su familia.

«_Y aquí me tiene, señor Blaker. Siguiendo sus absurdas peticiones_».

―¿Señor…?

Caelum suspiró.

―Estoy bien ―respondió―. Pero ¿de verdad cree que encontraremos así a un buen ilustrador? Puede que me guste a mí, pero…

―Su familia siempre encuentra al indicado. Estoy seguro de que usted también lo hará.

―Espero que en verdad sea así.

En ese instante, ensimismado, para Caelum fue imposible notar cómo una chica pelirroja entraba a la librería y, mostrando un papel arrugado, preguntaba sobre el proyecto del cartel que él continuaba mirando indiferentemente.

.

* * *

.

Cuando ese domingo por la mañana Charlotte despertó temblando por el frío invernal, vanamente intentó cubrirse el cuerpo con los cobertores para volver a dormir. Afuera, a pocos metros de distancia, podía escuchar las pisadas de Roxanne corriendo de un lado a otro. A Charlotte no le hacía falta comprobar la hora para saber que era demasiado temprano para que su amiga estuviera haciendo tanto escándalo. Normalmente, los domingos eran los días en los que Roxanne dormía hasta después de las tres de la tarde, intentando recuperarse del cansancio de la semana. Además, era los días en los que Charlotte podía mirar el techo, intentando preguntarse cuál sería el momento perfecto para dejar de postergar su tarea de la universidad.

Por inercia, Charlotte cerró los ojos con fuerza al escuchar el primer ¡_crash_! de la mañana, seguido de una maldición. Retiró el cobertor de su rostro, no demasiado, pero sí lo suficiente para poder exclamar:

―¡Anne! ¿Estás bien…?

―¡Sí, lo siento! ¡Fue una taza! ¡No quería despertarte!

―¿Sucede algo?

―¡No te preocupes! ¡Vuelve a dormir!

Pero Charlotte no siguió la oferta por muy tentadora que sonara. Durante varios minutos, se dedicó a sentir la manera en la que sus pulmones se llenaban de aire, intentando deducir qué había ocurrido para que una chica tan hábil como lo era Roxanne, pudiera romper una taza. ¿Tendría que ver con la carta? Esperaba que no. Aunque, por otra parte, ¿quién era ella para decirle a su amiga cuáles eran las decisiones que debía tomar? Las suyas no habían sido tampoco las peores o mejores.

Sabiendo que no podría volver a dormir hasta resolver ese misterio, Charlotte se incorporó de la cama, pasando frente al espejo en el que apenas notó cuán revuelto estaba su cabello. Atravesó el apartamento y descubrió, como siempre, abierta la puerta de la habitación de Roxanne. Dentro, ella estaba leyendo de pie algo que sin duda era muy interesante, porque en ningún momento se percató de su presencia.

―¿Noticias de algún lado? ―preguntó, curiosa. Roxanne la miró y Charlotte de inmediato descartó sus peores pensamientos, porque la esplendorosa sonrisa de la otra era lo suficientemente brillante para recordarle por qué siempre había creído que al sol le gustaba alojarse allí.

―Es el proyecto de una librería. Están buscando ilustradores para un libro infantil.

Por fin Charlotte entendió. Desde que había llegado a compartir habitación con ella, Roxanne había demostrado (por casualidad más bien) cuán hábil era dibujando. En más de una ocasión, le había pedido que dibujara su rostro y Charlotte aún seguía sorprendiéndose de la cantidad de detalles y claridad en su arte. Fácilmente, Roxanne habría podido pintar cuadros y ser famosa; sus expectativas, sin embargo, eran más pequeñas que su talento: quería ser ilustradora de libros.

«_Cuando era niña_» había dicho Roxanne un montón de tiempo atrás, cuando le había preguntado por primera vez por qué quería dedicarse a ello, _«…yo crecí rodeada de muchas cosas curiosas. Tenía una familia muy grande y cariñosa, pero me sentía alejada. No era como esa etapa de la adolescencia en la que te sientes incomprendida, ¿sabes? Yo de verdad era diferente. Y no siempre esto se acepta. Así que busqué la forma de seguir mi propio camino y expresarme, aunque fuera de manera distinta a la que los demás estaban acostumbrados_».

―¡Es una buena noticia, Anne! ¡Ésta podría ser la oportunidad que tanto habías buscado!

―Sí ―admitió ella, aunque su sonrisa se desvaneció rápidamente―. Es solo que… yo nunca he hecho dibujos para cuentos infantiles, ¿sabes? Además, ni siquiera conozco al escritor ni a sus cuentos. ¿Cómo se supone que pueda hacer una ilustración de algo así?

―¿Y si compras algunos de sus libros? Te podría servir de guía e inspirarte un poco…

―También lo pensé, pero… ―Roxanne mordió su labio inferior antes de animarse a continuar―: No creo que pueda permitírmelo. Tengo que pagar las clases que tomo los lunes y los martes, ¿recuerdas? Además, estoy atrasada con el pago que le debo a la compañía de…

―¿Qué hay de _ella_? ―preguntó Charlotte, ignorando la perorata de su amiga. Roxanne frunció el ceño y la miró.

―¿Ella?

Charlotte no pronunció palabra, pero sus pasos se acercaron a la gaveta del escritorio. Con sus nudillos, golpeó la madera y se encogió de hombros, logrando que, desde la perspectiva de Roxanne, pareciera una chiquilla que intentaba darle una lección de la peor manera.

―No ―pronunció al entenderla―. ¡No tomaré ese dinero! ¡Me juré que no lo haría!

―Roxanne ―musitó, intentando negociar―. No será todo el dinero. Solo el que necesitas.

―Me niego ―declaró, desviando su mirada hacia cualquier punto de la habitación que no fuese ella―. Yo buscaré una manera de encontrarlo. ¡Existen muchos métodos para leer alguno de sus libros! ¡En internet puedo leerlos! ¡No es necesario recurrir a ello!

―Anne, no lo digas como si fuera alguna clase de enfermedad. A veces debemos ser lo suficientemente maduros para saber cuándo necesitamos ayuda. ¿Por tu orgullo estás dispuesta a perder esta oportunidad? ―Charlotte se encogió de hombros y sonrió―. Bueno, tampoco soy tu madre, ¿verdad? Tengo que bañarme… ―murmuró, saliendo de su habitación mientras estiraba los brazos. Roxanne la miró y apretó sus labios, sin darse cuenta de que la luz del techo comenzó a parpadear debido a sus inestables emociones.

Suspiró. En realidad, su amiga tenía razón, pero era difícil aceptarlo. Dudosa, se acercó a su escritorio y abrió la gaveta inferior. Allí, escondidas, abiertas pero no leídas, se encontraban un gran número de cartas, la mayoría escrita por la misma caligrafía. Algunas eran diferentes, pero básicamente todas provenían de la misma dirección y, aún sin revisarlas, casi podía adivinar su contenido. Haciendo los sobres a un lado, Roxanne sujetó uno de los cheques y miró su cantidad. Si obtenía solo un poco de ello…

―Lo devolveré. Lo prometo.

.

* * *

.

Si en ese instante alguien le hubiera prestado atención a la joven mujer pelirroja que corría por la larga avenida, se habría dado cuenta de que sonreía y que nada en ella sugería que tenía suficiente tristeza para toda una vida. Sin embargo, nadie la miró. Ni siquiera el hombre que, de pie frente a la librería, miraba sin atención el anuncio del mismo escritor del que Roxanne quería ilustrar sus historias.

.

* * *

.

Caelum recargó su espalda sobre el sofá que, hasta hacía unas horas, parecía el lugar más cómodo del mundo, pero que ahora era su pequeña prisión privada. Los dibujos se iban acumulando en la mesa uno tras otro, luego de más de seis horas de estar revisándolos. Hundió su rostro entre sus manos, maldiciendo internamente a todos sus antepasados. No entendía qué era lo que estaba buscando o cuáles imágenes eran las adecuadas para los cuentos de Marius Blaker. ¿Por qué su familia lo había obligado a ello? Si Caelum hubiera sabido que ése sería su trabajo, quizás hubiera escapado a Alaska.

Resopló, sabiendo que pese a sus continuas quejas y negativas, él todavía _recordaba_. En su mente aún podía oír la dulce voz de su madre narrándole los cuentos de Marius antes de dormir. Había tenido una buena infancia.

_Y no quería fallarles._

―¿Caelum? El abuelo quiere saber si ya lograste avanzar un poco.

―Si tiene tanta prisa debería hacerlo él ―masculló, moviendo los dibujos de un lado a otro, dejando a un lado aquellos que ya había rechazado―. ¿Acaso el abuelo tiene idea de cuántas personas intentan ilustrar los trabajos de Marius?

―Me puedo hacer una idea ―respondió una rasposa voz. Caelum, cual pequeño niño atrapado en medio de una travesura, se encogió de hombros y cerró los ojos, reconociendo de inmediato quién acompañaba a su hermana menor―. Hace muchos años yo hice el mismo trabajo que tú estás haciendo ahora.

Volteó. A sus espaldas, con la mano izquierda recargada en un sencillo bastón negro, se encontraba su abuelo. Vestido con el traje que portaba, Deneb Blaker era la imagen misma de la elegancia. Su cabello era mayoritariamente gris y alrededor de sus ojos había una curiosa de red de arrugas que hacían de su expresión algo más serio; no obstante, para Caelum aquello solo le recordaba cuán capaz era su abuelo de bromear. Se trataba de una persona muy cálida. Detrás de él, la hermana menor de Caelum le sacaba la lengua y se reía bajito, dejándolos solos.

―No pretendía… ―comenzó.

―Sí pretendías ―interrumpió Deneb, caminando hacia él gracias a la ayuda del bastón―. Y sé cuán frustrado te sientes en este momento. Pero puedo asegurarte que el ilustrador adecuado aparecerá.

―Lo dices de esa manera porque a quien tú encontraste era todo un artista ―reprochó infantilmente, logrando que su abuelo esbozara una de sus sonrisas divertidas.

―Caelum, ¿te has preguntado alguna vez por qué mi abuelo estipuló que solo nuestra familia podía escoger a los ilustradores de sus cuentos?

―Más o menos unas quinientas veces en los últimos meses.

―Fue debido a la _magia_ de sus escritos ―aclaró, ignorando las últimas palabras de su nieto.

―¿Magia?

Deneb sonrió con melancolía mientras paseaba su mirada por cada uno de los dibujos expuestos. Todos ellos eran preciosos. Sin embargo, y tal y como él lo había comprendido, siempre existía uno que era _mágico_ en verdad.

―Algunos escogimos diferentes formas de manifestar la magia. Marius Blaker fue así.

Al bajar la mirada hacia los dibujos para analizar las palabras de su abuelo, Caelum lo vio. Una serie de dibujos plasmados en seis diferentes hojas, todas ellas firmadas bajo el nombre de una misma persona:

_W. Roxanne. _

_._

* * *

.

Roxanne mordió la uña de su dedo pulgar por enésima vez. Miró su teléfono móvil. Luego, por la ventana. Buscó la puerta. Nada. Absolutamente nada.

―_Petit, _¿puedes tranquilizarte? Estás poniéndome nerviosa.

―Lo siento, _Sweet_ ―exclamó ella, jugueteando con la orilla de la taza que estaba sobre la mesa―. Dijeron que hoy entregaban los resultados por correo. Una carta tiene que llegar a las tres en punto para decirme si fui rechazada o aceptada. Pero si no llega… oh, seguro que fui rechazada. ¿Cómo iba a ser aceptada? ¡Dijeron que hubo más de quinientos participantes y…!

―Anne, cállate ―se quejó Charlotte, colocando una taza de té frente a _Sweet,_ quien le dedicó una sonrisa de agradecimiento mientras la chica se sentaba frente a ellas―. Tus dibujos eran preciosos. ¡Me encantó sobre todo el del Pegaso y la niña! Era como si hubieras visto uno con tus propios ojos.

Roxanne forzó una sonrisa, recordando que ella en verdad había visto uno, en su clase de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas. Sin embargo, no podía decirle a ninguna de ellas que en realidad se trataba de una bruja que había decidido dejar a un lado la magia.

―¡No era solo eso! ―_Sweet _chilló emocionada―. Parecía que en cualquier momento el Pegaso estaba por salir volando de la hoja. ¡Tienen que escogerte a ti!

Por un instante, Roxanne se encontró preguntándose qué hubiera sido de su vida si Charlotte y _Sweet_ no hubieran aparecido en ella. Como nunca antes, tuvo el deseo de ponerse de pie y estrechar a ambas entre sus brazos, aunque estaba convencida de que eso no bastaría para agradecerles lo suficiente. Al mirarlas, una tímida sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios. Quizá tenían razón: tal vez podría ser escogida.

―Ahora tranquilízate y…

El fuerte golpe en la entrada del apartamento hizo que guardaran silencio durante un momento. Luego, cuando el sonido volvió a escucharse, las tres comenzaron a escuchar. _Sweet_ fue la primera en reaccionar y corrió hacia la entrada, donde un muchacho la miró como si adentro de ese lugar hubiera una fiesta desbordante de sexo. Sin embargo, _Sweet _apenas lo notó y, arrebatándole un sobre amarillo de las manos, cerró la puerta en las narices del muchacho y corrió hacia el interior. Roxanne la miró con los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos. Sus manos no dejaban de temblar. Recibió el sobre y lo notó borroso: estaba a punto de llorar.

Charlotte y _Sweet, _esperando impacientes, observaron cada uno de los movimientos: Roxanne abrió el sobre, sacando sus dibujos, seguidos de una simple hoja. Entonces, al leerla, la chica comenzó a llorar. Ellas temieron lo peor y se estaban acercando a Roxanne para animarla cuando ella les sonrió a través de sus lágrimas y asintió.

_Era la elegida. _

.

* * *

.

Fue Caelum quien sugirió el lugar. Un viernes a las cuatro de la tarde, frente al _River Aire_, en Saltaire. No entendía por qué su abuelo se había empeñado en acompañarlo, pero finalmente estaban ahí, estrechando su mano con la bonita muchacha pelirroja que, tímidamente, los miraba mientras escuchaba con atención cada una de sus palabras. Había algo en ella (tal vez fuera por su gran sonrisa o por la manera en la que sus pecas aparecían cada vez que se sonrojaba) que te hacía querer conocerla. Además, el talento que Roxanne plasmaba en cada uno de sus dibujos era único. Mirarla plasmar trazos sobre el papel era tan absorbente que, en más de una ocasión, Caelum se perdió en sus líneas. Cuando eso ocurría, Roxanne tamborileaba los dedos, nerviosa, en un intento de convencerse de que aquellas miradas que ambos le dirigían, no eran peligrosas. No entendía exactamente la razón, pero el mayor, Deneb, parecía conocerla. Su forma de mirarla era casi de ternura. Como solo una persona en ese pasado olvidado la había mirado.

―Eres maravillosa, Roxanne ―halagó Caelum, estrechando su mano mientras la muchacha se sonrojaba ligeramente―. Y será un placer trabajar contigo.

―Gracias por la oportunidad ―musitó ella, sin poder creer que en las últimas tres horas había dibujado, hablado y decidiendo sobre un contrato que podría cambiar drásticamente su vida. Sentía tantas ganas de llorar como de brincar de felicidad.

Hasta que _él_ habló.

―Caelum, déjanos a solas.

―¿Abuelo?

―Obedece.

Enfurruñado, Caelum se alejó lo suficiente para permitirles unos minutos de soledad. Deneb caminó unos pasos y Roxanne, insegura, lo siguió. El anciano hombre la invitó a tomar asiento, aún con la hermosa vista del río al frente. Al mirarlo de soslayo, Roxanne tembló. No por miedo, sino como anticipación: el escalofrío que recorrió su cuerpo fue la advertencia de que algo se acercaba a ella a pasos agigantados. Entonces, eso que temía, llegó en forma de una oración:

―Tú no eres de origen muggle.

Deneb giró su rostro para mirarla. Roxanne había bajado su cara y parte de su intenso cabello pelirrojo cubría sus tristes y atormentadas facciones.

―Lamento haberlo dicha de esa manera tan directa ―murmuró el hombre, apoyando ambas manos en su bastón de madera―. Es solo que es _imposible_ no reconocer tus facciones y apellido. Eres una Weasley, después de todo.

―No soy parte de ellos ―exclamó Roxanne, repentinamente furiosa. No podía creer que todo ese esfuerzo por tomar su propio camino había resultado ser un fracaso―. Pero si es por eso por lo que usted aceptó darme este trabajo, yo…

―No seas tonta, niña ―dijo, riendo por lo bajo, mirando el río―. No pretendo juzgarte por tu apellido. Y, francamente, podrías ser la peor familia y seguiría sin importarme.

Roxanne lo miró sin comprender. ¿Quién era ese hombre y por qué se refería a ella de esa manera?

―Hace muchos años, mi abuelo, Marius, huyó del mundo mágico también ―explicó―. Tal vez el apellido Blaker no te sea familiar, pero quizás sí hayas escuchado este: La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.

―La línea de sangre de esa familia desapareció hace muchos años, al final de la Segunda Guerra Mágica ―comentó ella, apretando de inmediato sus labios al percatarse de lo que acababa de decir. Se sonrojó. Sin embargo, Deneb se limitó a asentir.

―No totalmente… la historia de los Blaker comenzó cuando Marius Black fue expulsado de su familia por ser un squib. Al escaparse, adoptó el apellido Blaker y, como has podido comprobar, creó su propia familia. Así que no, niña, los Black no han desaparecido del todo.

―Yo… yo no…

―¿Estudiaste en Hogwarts, Roxanne?

―Sí… aunque no terminé mis estudios.

―Yo sí los terminé ―Y ante la expresión de sorpresa dibujada en el rostro de la muchacha, Deneb continuó, sonriente―: Fui seleccionado para Ravenclaw, y me temo que en esa época presencie algunas de las cosas más horrendas que pudieron existir. Fui testigo del rechazo hacia los hijos de muggles, squib y mestizos. Incluso, en alguna ocasión, mi desconocida prima Bellatrix me llamó _bestia pestilente. _Al final, comprendí por qué mi abuelo prefirió alejarse de ese mundo. Y expresar su magia en éste. ―Luego, tras un rato de silencio, Deneb musitó―: Como tú.

―Nunca me gustó el mundo mágico, ni mi apellido, ni mi familia ni siquiera ―admitió en voz baja, como si decir eso fuera algo que se hubiera prohibido así misma durante largo tiempo―. Yo… me escapé también.

Deneb sonrió.

―Ustedes se parecen ―dijo, observándola a los ojos―. La razón por la que mi abuelo pidió que solamente fuera su familia quien escogiera a los ilustradores de sus cuentos, fue por esto: porque creía que había una manera de demostrar que la magia no solo se expresaba mediante hechizos. Que, además de él, existían más personas que habían decidido transmitirla de otra manera. Él lo hizo a través de las letras. Y tú, mediante los dibujos.

―Señor Blaker…

―Será un placer trabajar contigo, Roxanne.

Ella se animó.

―Gracias, señor Blaker.

―Y Roxanne…

―¿Sí?

―Sé que es difícil aceptarlo, pero hay magia en ti que nunca podrás negar. Así que no la rechaces. Y solo déjala fluir.

.

* * *

.

_Había una vez, en cielo oscuro, una solitaria estrella de color gris. Sus hermanas eran de color rojo, verde, azul y amarillo. Todas brillaban, menos ella. Era gris. Y, a pesar de que era su hogar y tenía millones de hermanas y hermanos, la estrella gris se sentía sola. No pertenecía a ese lugar._

_Un día, la estrella gris tomo un retoño de fugaz y viajó por el cielo, andando de noche y durmiendo de día. _

_En ese viaje, la estrella comprendió muchas cosas. _

_Y entendió que ser diferente no era algo malo. _

_._

* * *

.

Roxanne cerró los ojos mientras miraba nerviosa a su alrededor. Estaban en la librería. Tenían que presentar la nueva edición del libro de Marius Blaker y a la famosa ilustradora que plasmado en dibujos aquellas famosas letras. Al fondo del lugar podía ver a sus padres y a su hermano.

―Vamos, Roxanne ―se dijo a sí misma mientras veía a Caelum, desde el estrado, haciendo su presentación―. Tú también puedes formar tu propia constelación.

Sonrió.

Y, decidida, avanzó.

**_~NOX~_**

* * *

**Autora al habla:**

¡Buenas madrugadas! Como verán, aquí estoy para presentar mi participación en esta versión del Amigo Invisible. Victoire Black pidió una Roxanne más allá de su apellido, evitando clichés de su persona. Espero haberlos evitado y haberte otorgado un ratito de buena lectura. Me hubiera gustado darte otro fic, pero me temo que el tiempo y el trabajo no se pusieron de mi parte. De corazón, este fic es dedicado para ti.

Ahora, Roxanne Weasley la imaginé como una chica que dejó atrás su vida como bruja. Yo digo que siempre habrá alguien que rompa el patrón y para mí, es Roxanne quien lo hace. Con respecto a la familia de Marius, es algo que venía trabajando en mi mente desde hace mucho. Adoré relacionar a Roxanne con la familia Blaker, especialmente con Marius, quien fue expulsado. Ambos se alejaron del mundo mágico por motivos diferentes, pero llegaron al mismo camino. Adoré que Caelum y Roxanne se encontrasen.

Sobre el lugar: a excepción de la librería, todos los lugares existen. Avenidas, calles, escuelas, museos, pub (The Sun es, efectivamente, un bar de ambiente gay), zonas, incluso el edificio en el que vive Roxanne, existen. Nada de me lo estoy inventando en ese sentido. Sino me creen, basta con que miren un mapa ;). Gracias a todas esas páginas web por la valiosa información para ambientar esta historia.

Y eso. Victoire, tendrás que disculparme si se me fueron algunos errores ortográficos por ahí; eres libre de odiarme todo lo que quieras, pero para ti este fic con todo mi cariño. ¡Fue un placer ser tu amiga invisible! :D

Gracias a todos los que leen, y más gracias si alguien se anima a dejar un review para su humilde escritora. Hasta entonces:

**~TRAVESURA REALIZADA~**


End file.
